


First Date

by twistedwerewulf



Series: Attack on [Blank] [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: Ymir and Krista go on their first ever date! How will things go for this adorable duo?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> This story contains slight refrences to my other fanfic "Attack on Romeo and Juliet" (Not yet fully posted.) But it's not that hard to get without reading it.  
> I write as the characters:  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Eren/Jeager  
> Armin Arlert

Ymir approached Krista’s front door and took a deep breath before knocking lightly. She and Krista had been “together” for about a week now, but this would be their first actual date.

After a few moments, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a woman. She had raven-black hair that went down past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes shimmered in the summer sun. A confused look appeared on the young lady’s face, but a smile soon appeared on her lips. “Can I help you?” She asked.

Ymir was silent for a moment before clearing her throat. She was, to say the least, nervous. “H-Hi, I’m Ymir.” She started, “I’m here to pick up Krista.”

The woman crossed her arms with a smirk. “Ah, so you’re the Ymir Krista’s always talking about.” She giggled. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Come in. She’s still upstairs getting ready.” She opened the door wider for Ymir to come inside. 

“That’d be me.” Ymir admitted with a small grin. “Nice to meet you too.” Ymir stepped inside the home, “Thank you.”

“Of course, make yourself at home.” The woman said as she shut the door behind them. “My name is Frieda, by the way. I’m Krista’s sister.” 

Ymir stood a few inches from the door slightly awkwardly. “I know. She talks about you quite a bit.” Ymir told the girl with a small, polite smile.

Frieda returned the smile, loving and happiness seemed to lace it. “Does she now?” 

Ymir nodded, “She really admires you.”

Before Frieda could respond, a small cutesy voice interrupted: “Oh Ymir! You’re here!”

Speak of the devil...well, an angel in this case. Standing at the top of the staircase was Krista. She wore a sleeveless greyish-blue summer dress with thin white vertical lines. On her neck and right wrist, she wore pearl accessories. She wore blue sandals on her feet and carried a pink tote bag. “Sorry if I kept you waiting long.” 

“You didn’t.” Ymir assured with a small smile. “You look… Great.” Ymir paused to find her words suddenly feeling underdressed in her jeans, black t-shirt and black flannel. “A-Are you ready to go?”

“Thank you. You look great too.” Krista blushed gently. “Almost, I just have to tell my dad we’re leaving. Want to come with me real quick or do you want to stay here?”

“I’ll come with you.” Ymir said still grinning like an idiot. She still couldn’t believe that she was going on a date with Krista…

“Okay c’mon!” The small blonde took Ymir and lead her down the main hallway. She finally made it to a door at the end of the hall. “This is my dad’s study.” Krista said as she knocked on the door.

“Come in!” came a muffled voice from the other side.

Krista opened the door, still holding Ymir’s hand. “Hi Daddy.” the younger girl said with a sweet tone in her voice.

The man turned to see his youngest daughter and smiled. “Hello sweetheart. Do you need anything?” 

“No, I just came to introduce you to someone.”

“Oh, is that right?”

Krista nodded. “Dad, this is Ymir. She’s my girlfriend.” The young girl gestured to Ymir. “Ymir, this is my father.” 

Ymir smiled politely at the man and offered a small wave, “It’s nice to meet you sir.”

Krista’s father eyed Ymir from head to toe quickly, before returning a polite smile back. “Likewise.” He answered with a slow nod. 

Well, meeting Krista’s father wasn’t going as bad as it could, but Ymir still didn’t know how to talk to the man. “You have a, uh, very nice house…” She tried instantly regretting it in her head.

“Thank you.” He replied back to Ymir’s compliment. 

Krista noticed how awkward the conversation was getting. “Well, we better get going Dad.” She said, letting go of Ymir’s hand to hug her father. “Bye Dad. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye darling.” He said, hugging his daughter back. “Have fun. Make good choices.”

Krista laughed. “Don’t worry I will.” She said as she went to go say goodbye to her sister.

Mr. Lenz turned to Ymir. “Take care of her, alright?” 

“I promise I will sir.” Ymir gave him a smile and a nod.

The man smiled. “Good.” 

“C’mon Ymir!” echoed Krista’s voice from the end of the hall. She seemed very excited about this.

“Again, nice to meet you sir.” Ymir said before exiting the study and making her way to Krista, “Alright, are you ready now?” She grinned at the girl.

The small blonde nodded. “Yup! Let’s go!”

Ymir reached to hold Krista’s hand gently as they walked towards the door, “So, I’m thinking we go to the park first, then out to eat, and we end the day with bowling.” She smiled softly, “And we can do whatever you want in between.”

“Sounds perfect.” She cooed. 

Ymir opened the passenger side of the door for Krista, “Miss Krista.” She said with a teasing grin.

Krista giggled. “Why thank you very much!” She responded as she entered the car.

Ymir waited for Krista to get into the car and then shut the door and sprinted around the front to get into the driver’s seat. 

The whole way to the park Ymir was all smiles. She honestly hadn’t been this happy for a while.

Krista stared out the window from time to time as they journeyed to the park. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and the sun shined brightly. Once and awhile, she turned to face Ymir and beamed to her. A blush appeared on the young blonde’s cheeks. She really did love Ymir, especially her smile. 

Ymir pulled into the parking lot of the park and once again rushed around the car to open the door for Krista. “There’s this really nice spot by the river I want to take you to. It’s a little bit of a walk though. I hope that’s alright.”

“That’s fine.” Krista said sweetly, as she stepped out of the car, thanking Ymir again. “Oh, I’m so excited!” 

“Me too... “ Ymir said with a small smile as she took Krista’s hand and began to walk down one of the paths, “Your dad and sister are nice.” Ymir said trying to make conversation

Krisa smiled up at Ymir, holding her hand tightly. “Yeah, they’re pretty great.” 

Ymir wasn’t exactly new to the whole dating thing, but somehow Krista was a little different. Ymir wanted her to have a good time and she wanted to impress her. “School ends in a couple of days…” She mentioned, “Have any plans for the summer?”

“Yeah, later this month, my family and I are going to the beach for a few days. What about you?” She asked.

“Well, Ilse is going to some camp next month and my parents are going on a cruise. I decided to stay home, and chill here. So, nothing too exciting at the moment.” Ymir admitted with a shrug.

“Ah, I see.” Krista said. Then, she had an idea. “If you’d like, you can come with me and family to the beach! I’ll have to ask them first though...T-That is if you’d like to.” 

Ymir was silent as a blush made it’s way across her face, “If your family is okay with it I guess I could…”

Krista beamed brightly. “Great! I’ll ask them tonight!”

“Awesome!” Ymir said, a little too enthusiastically her blush getting slightly darker.

Ymir and Krista walked further down the path with Ymir guiding Krista into a few turns as they walked and talked. A little ways down the path a familiar face was throwing a stick to a St. Bernard.

“Oh, come on Bertholdt. Cap is getting sick of me throwing the stick you do it!” Reiner held out the drool covered stick to his friend. 

Bertholdt looked down at the wet stick and then glanced back up at his friend. “O-Okay.” He said, taking the stick from his friend. It felt gross to the taller male, yet again, he felt gross all the time. What with his sweating condition and all. “R-Ready boy?” Bertholdt said playfully. 

Ymir stopped after hearing the voices, “You know if we go back this way there’s another way to that spot I was telling you about. Once without a Reiner…”

Krista looked up at Ymir, “Reiner?”

Bertholdt threw the stick. He had a pretty good arm. “Go get it!” 

Captain Axel ran enthusiastically after the stick and brought it back before his owner saw the couple heading towards them, “Hey, Krista!” Reiner shouted waving.

Krista, hearing the deep familiar voice, glanced over to see Reiner. “Hi Reiner!” She said waving back, “Hi Bertholdt!” 

Bertholdt waved back awkwardly. “H-Hello Krista, Ymir!”

Ymir didn’t exactly want to socialize with either one of the boys, but she still offered a small wave back as Reiner approached with his dog.

“What are you guys doing here?” Reiner asked Krista with a smile.

“Ymir and I are here on a date!” Krista said happily. “What about you guys?”

“A date?” Reiner repeated and his smile fell from excited to one of disappointment, “They’re on a date Bertl… A date.”

Noticing Reiner’s distress Ymir smiled smugly, “Yes Reiner, a date.” She motioned to their clasped together hands.

Reiner looked down at their hands, and if he weren’t such a manly man. He might have cried. Captain Axel leaned against Reiner’s side supporting his master’s haunched form.

Bertholdt tried to lighten the mood a bit. “T-That’s great you guys. I-I’m happy for you.” He said with a small smile. 

“Aww thank you Bertholdt!” Krista said to the beanpole.

Captain Axel barked in agreement with Bertholdt’s statement as Reiner continued to mope. “Captain! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Bertholdt looked down and smiled at Captain Axel before glancing back up to the two girls. “I-I hope you two are having fun so far.” He said after a few moments of awkward silence.

Ymir nodded in response, “We are. I’m taking Krista to this one spot by the river.” She mentioned.

“Maybe we can join you!” Reiner suggested with a smile. “We’re all friends here. We could make it a friend thing!” 

Ymir didn’t respond but the look in her eyes said it all. It would be a solid ‘no’ from her.

Reiner continued to press, “Come on it could be fun, all five of us-” 

“No.” Ymir said flatly. “I’m on a date Reiner, and it’s not with you.”

Bertholdt placed his tanned palm on the other man’s shoulders. “C-Come on Reiner, l-let’s just let them-”

“Fine Ymir, I don’t need you and your ‘special spot’ anyway. Bertholdt and I have a dog to entertain. And it seems so does Krista.” Reiner scoffed and turned his back, but didn’t walk away. 

Krista looked at Reiner with guilt in her eyes. “Can you excuse us for a minute?” She said and pulled Ymir off to the side. “I know you don’t want them to join us, but I feel bad for not letting them. Besides, you get me all to yourself during dinner and at the bowling alley. So, can they please?” The young girl looked up at her girlfriend, with pleading blue eyes. 

Ymir sighed, “But Krista this is our date…” The girl said quietly and after a few seconds of thinking and looking into Krista’s eyes, she gave in. “Fine… They can come along…”

Krista squealed happily and hugged Ymir tightly. “You’re the best Ymir!” After a moment or two, she grabbed Ymir by the hand once more and took her back over to where Bertholdt and Reiner were standing. “So, we did some talking and have decided that you two can join us.” The young girl beamed. 

Reiner instantly perked up, “Oh thank you Krista!” He went in for a hug only to be stopped by Ymir pulling Krista back into an embrace.

Bertholdt looked to the girls and gave them an awkward smile. He really didn’t want to bother them on their date...but he was going to have to go with them, for he had no will of his own. “Y-Yeah, thanks.”

Krista laughed. “No problem!”

Ymir sighed once more and began to walk down the pathway again, “Come on follow me.” 

Reiner followed with Captain Axel trotting alongside him.

Krista held Ymir’s hand tightly and gently swung their arms back and forth. Bertholdt followed behind them, catching up with Reiner. 

“So, Bertl,” Reiner leaned over to his friend, “Do you think this is a real date or a pitty date?”

Bertholdt’s mossy green hues widened as he looked to his friend. Why would Reiner SAY such a thing? Maybe it was his jealousy talking, who knew. The taller male leaned and whispered. “I-I um... think it’s a real date Reiner….”

Reiner frowned, “Well that’s disappointing.”

Bertholdt rose an eyebrow at his best friend. “Why do you say that?”

“Because, I’m obviously the right one for Krista, duh.” Reiner said, “But how she could fall for someone like Ymir… It’s just weird.”

“W-Well, I don’t think it’s weird.” Bertholdt mumbled to himself quietly. 

Reiner shook his head softly, “Girls are so confusing.” 

“So, how much farther is this river Ymir?” Krista asked, looking up at her girlfriend. 

“Just one more left turn.” Ymir told her as they took the turn and walked for a few moments more.

They came upon a large clearing that was half grass and half sand. The river spread out in front of them a sparkling blue surrounded on both sides by dense green forest.. There was a large flat rock settled in the exact center of it all.

“Here we are!” Ymir announced.

Krista gasped. “Oh my gosh!”

“Woah.” Bertholdt said quietly.

Reiner looked out over the scene speechless. For once.

“You like it?” Ymir asked Krista quietly.

“I love it.” She replied with happiness twinkling in her eyes.

Ymir smiled and lead her over to the rock, “Come on, sit down.” She urged politely.

“Hey Bert! Let’s go see who can skip a rock further across the river!” Reiner bolted towards the shore.

“H-Hey, w-wait for me!” Bertholdt said sprinting after him. “C-Come on Captain Axel!” He cried to the dog. 

Krista nodded and sat down on the rock. 

Ymir wrapped her arms gently around Krista’s shoulders gently. “I know this probably isn’t the most impressive date you’ve ever been on, but… This is one of my favorite places.”

“It’s so pretty.” Krista said, admiring the view. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Ymir smiled softly and rested her head on Krista’s shoulder. “I’m glad you like it.”

Reiner had begun skipping rocks. They would get about quarter of the way across, which was still impressive with the size of the river, and then sink.

Bertholdt crouched down to find as many smooth rocks as he could. Once he found one, he placed it in one hand while he searched with his other hand. 

Reiner didn’t even bother to look for smooth rocks he just rapid fired them across the river as his dog collected rocks for him.

Once the v-fringed male found a few smooth rocks, he stood up and took his aim. He fired the first time. One..two..three...four...five...six...seven….eight….nine...then it sank.

“Hey man. That’s more skips than I’ve gotten!” Reiner pointed out almost proudly.

Bertholdt smiled a bit. “R-Really?” He asked, “How many skips did you get?”

“Only seven.” Reiner said as he skipped another rock.

Ymir let out a deep sigh as she realised this was the first time she had been completely relaxed in weeks. It was odd, the kind of effect Krista had on her mental state, but it was nice. “Thank you.” She said after a few moments.

Krista cocked her head to the side. “For what?” She asked curiously.

Ymir shrugged lightly, “For a lot.” She laughed lightly, “For agreeing to go on this date for one.” 

Krista smiled. “Well, I’m having a great time, because I’m with you.”

Ymir took a moment and gazed over Krista’s face before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Which still managed to make her even more nervous than before.

Krista blushed and she giggled sweetly.

Meanwhile, Bertholdt had thrown his final rock. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Then it sank. 

Reiner had given up on throwing rocks a while before he could get eight skips in at the most and it became boring. “Nice one man!”

He turned to his best friend. “T-Thanks Reiner.” 

Ymir stood and held her hand out to help Krista up. “Hey! Bertholdt! Reiner! Krista and i are going to go!” She called to the boys.

Bertholdt nodded. “A-Alright!” He waved, “Have fun on the rest of your date!” 

Ymir smiled at the boy as she walked off with Krista, “Thanks man!”

“So, you ready to get something to eat?” Ymir asked her girlfriend.

Krista nodded. “Yup!” 

The walk back to the car was much more peaceful without Reiner in Ymir’s opinion. The two got back into the car and Ymir drove to their next destination. Olive Garden.

Ymir parked the car, “Is this good, or do you want to eat somewhere else?”

“This is fine!” Krista beamed. 

Ymir held open the door of the restaurant for Krista when they reached it. “You can get whatever you want.” She informed the girl, “Don’t worry about how much it costs.”

“Are you sure?” Krista asked, her eyes a bit wide.

Ymir nodded, “Yes, I’m sure.” She assured with a smile. 

Ymir went to the hostess and asked for a table for two. They were led to a small table in the back corner of the restaurant. Ymir pulled out Krista’s chair for her.

Krista thanked her and sat down on the chair, placing her tote bag on the chair’s backrest.  

Ymir pushed the chair in gently and then took her own seat. “So is there anything you want to do before we go bowling?” Ymir asked as she looked over the menu.

Her main focus for today was making it the perfect date for Krista. So, Ymir figured, she should do whatever Krista wanted to do no matter what it was.

Krista looked up to the taller girl and shrugged. “I can’t really think of anything at the moment, but when I think of something, I’ll let you know.” She smiled. 

“O-Okay.” Ymir said with a small nod. Somehow it was harder to talk to Krista after the confession, but Ymir figured it was just her making things awkward.

The younger girl glanced down to see her menu and slowly opened it up. She scanned through the items on it and then looked up at her girlfriend. “Do you want breadsticks?” The blonde asked.

Ymir glanced up with a small nod, “Yeah.”

Krista nodded. “Great. I do too.”

Ymir’s eyes scanned quickly over Krista,  _ Say something…  _ She thought to herself with a small external sigh, “Y-Your dress is really nice.” She complimented. _ Idiot… _ She mentally insulted herself.

“Oh thank you!” Krista beamed, closing her eyes slightly. “Frieda got it for me for my birthday.”

Ymir smiled slightly. Krista’s smile was always at least slightly comforting, “Well you look really cu-”

Just then, a familiar face had been walking by the table when she stopped and turned around. “Ymir? Krista?” 

Krista turned her head, cocking it to the side. Seeing who it was, put a smile on her face “Mikasa! What are you doing here?”

Mikasa smiled slightly. “Jean, Marco and I are having dinner together.” She answered, pulling a chair up from behind her and sat down by them. 

“Oh how nice!” Krista beamed. 

Ymir wasn’t sure if she should be thankful that Mikasa had interrupted the awkwardness of the situation, or annoyed that she had interrupted, but either way she offered a small wave.

Mikasa returned the small wave. “So, what are you two doing here?” She asked.

“Ymir and I are here on a date!” Krista said happily.

Ymir smiled and a light blushed crossed her face.

Mikasa’s eyes slowly widened a bit. “You guys are-”

“Yup!” Krista giggled. 

_ I knew they were going to be together someday. Jean owes me twenty bucks…  _ She thought quietly. “That’s great. I’m happy for you guys!”

“Thank you!” Krista laughed. 

“Hey, Mikasa,” Jean rounded the corner, “Our table is back there what are you doing standing around here.” He glanced over, “Hey Ymir. Hey Krista. What are they doing here?”

Mikasa glanced over her shoulder. “Ymir and Krista are here on a date.” She gave Jean a light smirk. 

“Oh, that’s great…” Jean did genuinely feel happy for the two, but he was out twenty bucks. “Here,” He sighed and pulled out his wallet handing Mikasa the money. 

Mikasa looked at him with a ‘I told you so’ kind of look as she took the money, placing it in her pocket in her dress. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jean rolled his eyes slightly. “Congrats you two.” He offered a small smile.

“Thank you Jean!” Krista answered for the both of them.

“C’mon Mikasa.” Jean nodded his head slightly motioning to their table, “Let’s leave these two alone.”

“Alright.” The raven-haired girl stood up and placed the chair back to where it was. “You two have fun.” She smiled.

“We will!” said Krista, waving to Mikasa as she walked back with Jean to the table.

Marco, who was sitting alone at their table, glanced up, “Where were you guys?” He asked genuinely curious.

“Ymir and Krista are on a date and I’m out twenty bucks.” Jean answered.

“I think Mikasa just made twenty bucks off of us.” Ymir said and smiled at Krista after Mikasa and Jean had walked away.  
Krista giggled, covering her hand over her lips. “I think so.”

“At least we’re not the only ones benefiting from this.” Ymir teased.

Krista’s giggles turned to laughter. “Yeah.” She said after a few seconds.

Ymir’s smile grew as she watched Krista laugh. She was so beautiful. “So what are you thinking about ordering?”

“Hmmm, I was thinking some chicken alfredo.” The smaller blonde answered. “What about you?”

“The shrimp scampi.” Ymir placed her menu down. “The alfredo is really good here.”

“I’ve heard.” She said with a gentle smirk. 

“Do you think you’re gonna get any dessert?” Ymir asked, “Because, ya know… We could always share one…”

Krista nodded. “As a matter of fact, I was. We can share one. I’m alright with that.” 

“W-We don’t have to if you want your own.” Ymir shrugged slightly, “What were you thinking about getting?”

“I was thinking the Black Tie Mousse Cake.” Krista answered.

“I’ve never had that here before.” Ymir admitted taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh, really? I heard it’s really good.” Krista told the taller girl, taking a breadstick from the basket and putting it on her plate. Before she could say anything else, the small blonde caught a glimpse of another familiar face walking out of the men’s bathroom. “Oh hey look! It’s Marco! Let’s go say hi!” 

Ymir nodded slightly. She couldn’t help but think that things were getting worse and it was because of her. Maybe Marco would break that feeling, “Sure.”

Krista got out of her chair and held out her hand to Ymir. “C’mon.” She said sweetly.

Ymir stood and gently took Krista’s hand with a small smile. 

Krista held the taller girl’s hand tightly as she began to make her way towards him. “Marco!”

The tall freckled boy turned hearing the small feminine voice and smiled. “Oh! Hello Krista! Hello Ymir!”

“Hey Marco.” Ymir greeted the boy with a polite smile, “So what are you doing here with Mikasa and Jean. I didn’t even think Mikasa could be separated from Eren for more than five minutes.”

“Well, Jean and I were just going to come here ourselves, you know, as friends.”  A faint blush appeared on his cheeks for a brief second. “Then, Mikasa told us that Eren was hanging out with Armin the entire day and she felt lonely, so Jean and I invited her to come with us.”

Ymir smirked slightly and nodded, “Well I bet Jean was happy about that.” She teased Marco lightly at seeing him blush.

Marco chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Well, I bet you’re eager to get back to your little friend  _ date _ .” Ymir smiled wide as she put emphasis on the word ‘date’.

The blush returned to Marco’s face. “A-Ah, yeah. They’re probably waiting for me.”

Ymir chuckled lightly, “I’ll see you around.” She offered a small, but genuine smile this time around.

“Yeah, we’ll see you!” Krista said with a smile and a happy wave.

Marco waved back to them as he headed back to his table. 

“I bet Jean will tell me all about that later.” Ymir commented, mostly to herself.

Ymir then lead Krista back to the table. They soon ordered and talked over dinner. It restored Ymir’s confidence in the date as she paid and they walked out. They walked by Marco, Jean, and Mikasa who still happened to be here. Ymir smiled slightly and turned to face Krista.

“Hey, just go along with this for a second.” Ymir said to her date gently placing her hands on the girl’s arms.

Krista looked up and smiled. “Okay.” She said with a giggle.

Ymir smiled softly and kissed Krista taking the time to show off a little in front of her friends and enjoy it at the same time.

Mikasa had went to take a sip of her drink when she saw Ymir kissing the small blonde. A smile appeared on her face. “That’s so sweet.” She said quietly.

Jean stared at them more curious than anything, “Hey, Ymir!” He called over to the girl, “How many dates have you two been on?” 

Ymir reluctantly pulled herself away from Krista. “One.” She told the boy.

Jean continued to stare for a few more moments then looked at both Marco and Mikasa. “Teach me everything you know.” He demanded.

Ymir gently placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder, “Oh, Jean, it requires a charm that you just don’t have.” 

Jean scoffed lightly with a smile, “Jerk.” 

“Prick.” Ymir responded.

The two then high fived each other and Ymir went back to Krista.

“I’ll see you later.” Ymir waved to the three.

“Bye you guys!” Krista smiled as she also waved.

Mikasa and Marco waved back to the couple, with smiles on their faces as well. They were so happy for the two. 

As they walked back to her car Ymir gave Krista another light kiss. She figured that she owed it to the girl for showing off the first time.

Krista hummed gently as she enjoyed the kiss. She truly did love Ymir and she had to admit: Her girlfriend was a good kisser.

Ymir smiled lightly before pulling away, “You ready to go bowling?” She asked in an almost whisper.

The blonde nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Ymir once again opened the car door for her girlfriend and then got in herself. She drove them to the bowling alley. 

“They usually aren’t too busy at this time. So we should practically have the place to ourselves.” Ymir said as she and Krista walked inside.

“Sounds great.” Krista cooed as she rested her head on Ymir’s arm. She was too small to rest her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

Ymir looked down at Krista with a smile and blushed lightly. She went to the front counter and got their shoes. The girls were directed to the third lane.

“This is so exciting!” Krista said as she sat down on one of the connected seats. “I can’t remember the last time I went bowling.” 

Ymir bent over to tie her shoes, “My foster parents used to take me and Ilse all the time. I was never any good.” She chuckled lightly.

“Really?” Krista asked as she slipped on the bowling shoes.

Ymir nodded, “I had to use the bumpers until I was fourteen.” She went over to the rack behind them and picked a light green one.

Krista laughed gently, then she glanced away, blushing slightly. “You know, I might have to use the bumpers...It’s been so long.”

Ymir shrugged, “Hey, I won’t complain. It’ll just make it easier for me to lose.” She grinned at the girl as she sat down to enter their names.

Krista rolled her eyes gently at her girlfriend as she tied her own shoes. A small smile was on her face. 

Ymir put Krista’s name first on the board, “You’re up gorgeous.” She teased lightly.

Krista blushed brightly as she smiled up at her girlfriend. She took the light pink ball from the rack and carried it over to the lane. She eyed the pins and bowled. It hit most of the pins except two on both sides.

“Oh, almost!” Ymir said from her seat, “Come on Krista. You can get those last two.” She encouraged.

“Okay! Here I go!” With that, Krista retrieved her ball from the machine and walked back up to the lane. She took a deep breath and let the ball go. It went back and forth against the bumpers and in a miraculous event, the ball knocked both pins down. Krista squealed, bouncing up and down, “Ymir! Did you see that!? I did it!” 

Ymir laughed lightly, surprised that it had actually worked. “Yeah!” She stood up, “Good one. Now,” Ymir grabbed her ball, “Watch me get one pin.” She rolled her ball down the lane and the ball rode the bumper until it knocked down two pins.

Krista grinned. “You can do this Ymir!” She cheered. “I have faith in you!” 

Ymir smiled softly, “At least you do.” She grabbed her ball and rolled it down the lane once again, but she didn’t get the spare as one pin remained standing. “Even with the bumpers I suck.”

“But you almost got it that time!” She smiled to the taller girl. “Alright, it’s my turn.” She stood up and grabbed her ball, making her way back to the lane. Rolling her ball down the lane, she watched it as it hit the middle and knocked down all ten pins.

Ymir stared for a second then started to clap, “Wow! That was impressive.” She got up and gave Krista a hug.

A voice soon called behind them, “Yeah! Go Krista!” Eren cheered as he stepped down the slight stair to the girls.

Krista spun around to see Eren and waved happily. “Eren! What are you doing here?”

“Armin and I just got here!” Eren explained as his friend soon stepped down after him. “We’ve been at my house all day, and he wanted to come here.”

“Ah, I see.” Krista said and waved to Armin. “Hello Armin!”

“Hi Krista!” Armin greeted back, “Ymir.” He smiled softly at her.

Ymir gave Armin a polite head nod. 

“Hey, could we join your game?” Eren asked already ripping off his shoes.

“Well Krista and I already started…” Ymir tried to get the boy to leave.

“You can add names!” Eren said back rushing to the control panel.

“Eren I really think we should let them-” Armin tried to explain to his friend the situation subtly.

“Come on man! They’re our friends! They’re okay with it, right?” Eren asked the girls.

“Of course we are!” Krista smiled. “Right Ymir?” She looked up to her girlfriend. 

Ymir looked between Krista and Eren then sighed lightly, “Yeah… I guess so.” She said reluctantly.

Eren entered his and Armin’s names and the two bowled to catch up with the game.

Armin sat next to Ymir as Krista’s next turn rolled around. “I’m sorry about disturbing your date.”

Ymir shrugged and sighed, “It’s been happening all day. Don’t worry about it.” She told Armin.

“Well, Krista does look like she’s having fun.” Armin assured the girl as she got up for her turn.

“Still, this day hasn’t exactly been a date.” She said before grabbing her ball. Ymir rolled her ball down the lane knocking half the pins down, but not getting the spare once more.

“Great job Ymir!” Krista cheered her girlfriend on as she went to grab her own ball. Standing by the lane, she rolled the ball to get a split once again. 

“The splits haven’t stopped you yet.” Ymir smiled at the girl, “You’ve got this one too.”

“Yeah! Keep your lead Krista!” Eren cheered from behind them

Krista glanced over her shoulder and gave them a determined nod. She grabbed her ball and rolled it down the lane, getting the spare. “Yes!” She fist pumped the air. “Another spare!” 

“Yes!” Eren cheered once again leaning over to hug Armin. Sometimes he got a little too excited about these things.

“Nice one!” Ymir said as Krista got the spare. “I don’t even think you need the bumpers. You’re winning.”

Krista turned and smiled. “You really think so?”

Ymir nodded and pointed to the score screen, “You’re even beating Eren. He might be your only competition.”

“Really?” She asked and glanced up at the scoreboard. 

In order of points Krista was first, then Eren, and Ymir and Armin were tied for last, “Yep.”

The small blonde beamed brightly. She was never that good at sports, so this was a first for her. 

The game continued and in the end the scores totaled up so that Krista was still in first, then Eren, Armin, and Ymir last.

“That was so much fun you guys!” Krista exclaimed happily.

“Yeah guys, thanks for joining us.” Ymir said. She genuinely meant it, but there was still that twinge of sarcasm in her voice. She was still disappointed that the whole day had been a bust. Everywhere they went somebody had to show up.

“Thank you for letting us join you.” Armin said to Ymir smiling politely at her. He was fully aware that he and Eren had disturbed their date, but it was often useless to argue with Eren. So, he hoped his apologetic expression did the trick.

“Yeah! It was awesome guys! We should do it again sometime!” Eren butted in.

“I agree!” Krista smiled to Eren. 

“Eren, I think we should get going now. It’s almost your curfew.” Armin looked at the small silver wristwatch he wore. 

“Really? It’s already that late?” Eren sighed and shrugged, “Well, I guess we’ll see you guys later.” Eren waved as he walked away.

“Good night! Drive safe!” Armin called as Eren dragged him off.

“Bye you guys! You too!” Krista waved happily to the two boys.

Ymir waved back as she gathered her shoes and went to the front counter to return them and pay for the games played.

Krista took off her shoes and placed her sandals back on, following Ymir to the counter. She looked up to Ymir with a smile. Her blue eyes shimmering like two pools in the summertime.

Ymir glanced down, at least Krista was having fun, she smiled back softly at the girl and took her shoes placing them on the counter. 

“I paid for everyone’s games so we’re good to go.” Ymir said casually putting her arm gently around Krista’s shoulders.

“Alright.” The small blonde nodded, smiling a bit wider as her girlfriend wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“Well, unlike Eren, I don’t have a curfew.” Ymir smirked, “So is there any other trouble you want to get into tonight?” She teased.

“You know, there actually is.” Krista teased back with a playful grin.

“Really?” Ymir chuckled lightly, “Please, do tell.”

Krista smirked, “Well, I know a great place to gaze at the stars. It’s actually not that far from here.”

“And where would that be?” Ymir asked unlocking her car doors.

Krista giggled. “You’ll see.” 

“Alright,” Ymir opened the door, “Lead the way princess.”

“I shall.” The younger girl played along, laughing.

Ymir drove following Krista’s directions until they reached their destination.

“The park, again?” Ymir questioned with a small smile, “Miss Krista what are you up to?”

“You’ll see.” Krista repeated, smiling slyly, yet sweetly. 

Ymir laughed and got out of the car, opening Krista’s door for her, “You’re still leading me.” She said and grabbed Krista’s hand.

“I know.” Krista grinned, holding her hand tightly. 

The young blonde led the way, remembering the path Ymir had shown her when they were there with Reiner and Bertholdt earlier in the day. After a minute or two, they finally made it back to the spot. “Look up.” Krista said with a smile. 

Ymir glanced up and stared in awe at the sky. She had frequented this spot during the day, but never at night. The stars were just dazzling and the moon so bright it washed gently over the clearing.

“This really is a good spot…” Ymir chuckled lightly.

“It sure is.” Krista responded with a smile, as she made her way over to the rock they sat on earlier, leading Ymir still.

Ymir continued to allow herself to be lead while looking at the sky. As she sat down she leaned gently against Krista.

Krista blushed, smiling gently at her girlfriend, also resting her head on her shoulder. She gazed up at the stars, shining brightly up in the sky. “They are so beautiful.”

Ymir nodded in agreement, “Here,” She put her arm around Krista and pulled her slightly closer. 

With her free hand Ymir traced a path in the sky with her finger, “If you look right there. You can see Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. The big bear and the little bear.”

Krista squinted slightly to see where Ymir was tracing. “Wow.” She said breathlessly. “They’re absolutely stunning.” She faced her girlfriend. “I didn’t know you were into astronomy.” She said impressed. 

Ymir blushed lightly and shrugged, “It’s just a hobby.” She continued to look in the sky and traced another path, “Canis Major and Canis Minor. Greater dog and lesser dog.” She continued to explain.

Krista listened intently as she continued watching where Ymir traced. She had to admit, she was very impressed. “That’s incredible.” 

Ymir’s blush darkened, “I-I can shut up if you want me to.”

“No.” Krista cooed softly, “I want you to keep talking.”

“T-That’s Pegasus…” Ymir stuttered as she traced another line in the sky. Ymir scoured the sky for a few minutes more, “Oh! Look there! That’s Andromeda, Perseus, and Cetus! Those ones have a really cool legend.” 

“They do?” Krista asked, genuinely curious.

“Yeah! So Andromeda is sometimes called “The Chained Lady.”’ Ymir traced the constellation, “The story is that her home, Ethiopia, was being attacked by the sea serpent Cetus,” She then traced the Cetus constellation. “And Andromeda’s father was told by a prophet that the only way to stop it was to sacrifice his daughter to the serpent. So, she was chained to a rock and heros tried to save her, but died at the serpent’s hand. Until Perseus.” She traced the sky. “Saved her.” 

Krista’s eyes widened as she gazed up at the stars, listening to the legend. “Wow...you’re right. That is a really cool legend.” 

“Yeah, the Greeks named a lot of the constellations… So most of them relate to their legends…” Ymir explained. “I just… Really like the stars…” 

“I never knew that. That’s so cool that the Greeks named them after legends.” Krista smiled to Ymir. “I don’t blame you for liking them. They shine so brightly and it’s almost as if they’re comforting you in a way.”

“Yeah…” Ymir said quietly. “You know, when I was a kid. Still in the foster system and all. I had the only bed by the window. So every night while the other kids complained, or cried, or tried to pick on me. I had something they didn’t… The sky… A lot of the time it helped me through a lot. That just outside that window there was freedom…”

Krista’s face filled with sympathy as she looked at Ymir, listening to her story. “I feel the same way. When I was little, my mom was very abusive towards me.” Krista looked away. “She would often tell me I wasn’t worth it or wished I was never born...so when I felt sad, I would often look up at the stars to find comfort. After she left my father and sister and I, I still looked at the stars. They were like the long lost friends I always wished for.”

Ymir listen carefully to Krista and pulled her in when she finished giving her a hug and a light kiss on the forehead. “You know, I bet if you were one of those stars you would be the brightest one…” 

“...That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Krista said, with a tearful smile, despite having no tears in her eyes. She felt so happy she felt like she could cry. 

Ymir looked down at Krista and a small smile crossed her bright red face, “Well, it’s true. You’re kind of like the North Star… Leading me to some amazing destination…”

Krista’s cheeks blushed bright red in the starlight that shone down on them. Looking at Ymir, she felt tears of joy brimming her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Her smile stayed on her lips.

Ymir placed her hand on Krista’s cheek softly and contemplated kissing her, but she looked down slightly, “And well… You want to know what the best part about it all is now?”

“What?” She asked.

“Well, now we get to share it.” Ymir said quietly.

Krista couldn’t contain herself. Smiling like an idiot. She placed both of her hands on Ymir’s cheeks and placed her lips against the taller girls. The small blonde felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she kissed her. It was a wonderful feeling.

Ymir was slightly stunned to say the least, but quickly snapped out of her daze. She pulled Krista in closer, half expecting one of their friends to jump out from the bushes and catch them. But, until that happened she wasn’t letting go.

After a few moments had passed, Krista was the one to release from the kiss. She looked up at Ymir with happiness in her starlit eyes.

Ymir stared into Krista’s eyes for a few seconds. “I-I’m sorry about today…” She managed to say at last. “I’m glad that you enjoyed it, but I’m sorry that people kept on disturbing us…”

“Are you kidding? I had so much fun today...and it wasn’t because of them...It was because I was with you.” Krista admitted. 

Ymir was silent for a few moments before tightly wrapping her arms around Krista in an embrace, “Thank you…”

Krista hugged her girlfriend back, holding her and not wanting to let go. “...I love you Ymir.” She said quietly. 

Ymir’s grip tightened slightly, “I love you…” She muttered holding Krista for the time being. This was the best she had ever felt.

“You know, I wish this day would never end.” Krista said as she held onto her girlfriend.”

“Me too…” Ymir responded still speaking quietly, “But I don’t want your dad to think I kidnapped you.” She said with a light laugh.

“Oh yeah…” The younger girl blushed. “Speaking of, what time is it? Do you know?”

Ymir nodded and pulled out her phone, “About midnight.”

“We should get going...I told my father before you came that I would be home by 12:15.” 

“Alright.” Ymir stood up with a small groan. She then held out her hand to Krista to help her up.

“Thank you.” She said, as she was helped up.

Ymir didn’t take her hand away from Krista’s as they began to walk back to the car. “We should do this again. Very soon.” Ymir mentioned.

Krista smiled gratefully. “I’d like that.”

Ymir’s smile grew, “Well good, how’s tomorrow sound?” She continued to tease.

“Perfect!” Krista laughed, teasing back.

Ymir smiled and practically clung to Krista the whole way back to the car. The same went for as she was driving Krista home. She held her girlfriend’s hand as she drove and parked in front of the house. 

“Here, let me walk you to your door.” Ymir offered.

“Thanks Ymir.” The smaller girl said, holding the taller girl’s hand tightly.

Ymir helped Krista out of her car and walked to the front door with her. “I really did have a good time today. Thank you… Again.”

  
“So did I, but I should be the one thanking you.” Krista said, glancing away for a split second, “I really would like to do this again.”

“Of course. You just tell me the day and time, and I’ll be there,” Ymir smiled softly at her. “I’m always free.”

“Great.” Krista smiled back.

“Well,” Ymir sighed softly. The last thing that she wanted to do was leave, “Good night…” She leaned in and kissed Krista softly.

Krista gave a satisfied hum as she felt their lips touch. Once they broke apart, the small blonde looked up at her. “Good night.” With that, she gave a gentle smile and went through her front door. 

Ymir stood on the porch for a few more moments before cracking a wide smile and making her way back to her car.

Once she was inside, Krista stood with her back against the door. A lovestruck smile was on her face as she sighed contently. What a magical night. 


End file.
